LoL: Heroes in love
by Galaxy Knight
Summary: Who says a warrior can't find true love? Here are a series of one shots telling the romantic tales of champions who've fallen for each other.
1. A tale of two factions

Demacia and Noxus have been at each other's throats for decades, this is something everyone knows. What they do not know is that these two city states still vie for control of certain unclaimed patches of land, one of which is a valley through the Great Divide. To the east of the valley there was a Noxian camp set up, and a Demacian camp to the west; they knew the other had been wanting control of it for some time now because it would allow them to travel to city states quickly and undetected.

Inside the war tent, generals were debating over what should be done.

"We need to attack now!" One said.

"Are you crazy? That's just what they want. Then when our defenses are weakened they'll take our camp easily, we need to stay here."

"But if we attack them they could start another war with Demacia and that could be the end of us all."

"Always so negative, have you no faith in our armies?"

Their shouting continued until one man cleared his throat very loudly, and all attention turned to him. He was tall, clad in heavy metal armor from his feet up to his chest with an exposed head, his sword was almost as tall as he was; he was Garen: the might of Demacia

"We cannot make a decision if all we base it on is speculation. We need to find out how strong our enemies forces are and then, and only then, will we decide what to do."

The generals kept silent, they preferred to act first with full force but they knew that Garen's strength and military strategy was superior to theirs so they listened.

"I will go, survey their camps from a safe distance, then in the morning I will return and tell you what I find."

They were worried about this strategy. "But sir Garen, if we lose you-"

"You will not, I will be careful."

Garen left the tent and went to gather supplies for his trip, he would not be gone long but it was always good to be prepared.

He set up camp on a hill that overlooked his enemies but it was still far enough away so that he wouldn't be seen.

However there was one who knew that he was there, a stealthy assassin who had watched her prey for several minutes waiting for the proper moment to strike. She was perched in a tree above him, she took out her twin daggers and prepared her attack, she jumped down from the tree silently and prepared to dig the blades into his exposed neck.

But Garen was ready, he had his sword by his side and he pulled it out quickly to block her blow. When her attack failed Katarina back flipped to get some distance between the two, she looked at Garen with a smug expression.

"Nice to see you again Garen." She said warmly.

"You as well kitty kat." He replied, equally as smug.

She playfully frowned at him. "You know I don't like that nickname."

"Well, what are you going to do about it?"

Using her Shunpo technique Katarina teleported out of Garen's sight, then he turned around and caught her leg as she planned to dive kick him in the back of the head. He threw her into a tree and she scrambled to get up her feet.

"Nice, it only took you, what, two to three months to figure out how to counter that move?"

Not wanting to reply to such a sarcastic comment he just began to rush her with his blade. She was backed up against a tree so her options for movement were limited, when Garen brought his blade down on her she ducked to the side but when he struck again she only had enough time to block with her daggers. The two warriors struggled against each other's steel for dominance but Garen had the advantage, when he felt Katarina's stamina falter he pushed especially hard and the daggers few out of her hands.

She was defenseless, but instead of showing fear she kept a confident face. Garen smiled at her, dropped his sword, and then put his arms around her in a loving embrace.

"Looks like I beat you this time." He said.

"Oh please, you know I wasn't using all of my skills. It's hard to fight you and not deal damage."

"Oh? I thought you said you liked things rough."

"Shut up, before I regret coming here."

Garen took the hint and leaned in, planting his lips on Katarina. The two shared a deep kiss, being away from each other so long had only raised their desires. Eventually they pulled away and slowly strolled back to Garen's tent, enjoying each other's company; they sat down on the spot where he was overlooking the Noxian camp.

Garen sighed. "This is a damn mess, all this fighting for control of one little valley."

Katarina looked out with a stoic expression. "This isn't fighting; we've been sitting on our asses for days waiting for the other to make a move. Too scared to do anything for fear of starting something they don't want to finish."

This was one of the things Garen liked most about Katarina, despite being an assassin she had a very good grip on the true meanings behind actions. She understood how government's functioned and despite how much she despised them sometimes, she was bound to help her state.

"You must have been getting restless waiting in that camp for so long." Garen added.

"Why do you think I came out here you dummy?"

"I don't know, maybe because you missed me?"

Katarina chuckled a bit. "Well…" She extended her finger and began tracing it against his breastplate. "That might have been a part of it."

It was a strange thing between these two; they did legitimately care for each other but they couldn't let that be known because of the persecution they would suffer for betraying their homelands.

And yet every time they went to battle they silently prayed for the other, hoping they wouldn't meet each other and be forced to do battle, or that a soldier wouldn't land a lucky blow on them.

It was a conundrum indeed; but when they had their moments together like this one, they didn't have a care in the world.

"I have to report back to camp in the morning." Garen said, breaking the peaceful silence. He got up and went inside his tent, coming back with two green bottles. "Let's try to make this last."

She took one of the bottles from him and examined its contents. "This is Gragas' ale."

He nodded. "I know; he seems to think he can bribe me with bottles of liquor."

"Why would he need to bribe you?"

"He started a drunken spree at a bar in Demacia, thought if he gave me these I'd drop the charges."

"Did you?"

Garen chuckled. "No."

Katarina laughed back, though hers was cuter than Garen's. "Look at you, I never thought I'd see the day a might demacian went back on his word."

"Technically I didn't, the beer was for causing the drunken brawl but bribing an officer is also a punishable crime."

Katarina sighed. "Of course you'd think of it like that, you can't be underhanded for a second can you?"

"Well, I did say I was just coming out to examine your camp. What would you call this?"

Katarina thought about it for a moment, then she took one of her blades and used it to pop the cork on the bottle. "A rendezvous." She popped the cork. "Now shut up and let's be merry."

Garen didn't mind that at all, he handed Katarina his bottle and she popped the cork for him as well. Then they both took large gulps of their liquor, only stopping when the burning sensation became too much to handle. They looked at each other with love in their eyes, clinking their bottles together in signal of their good time.

**The following morning…**

The sun began to rise over the hill, replacing the dark night with a bright new day. The two warriors were asleep in the tent together; they found sleeping with the warmth of each other to be…comforting.

Though Katarina did not like the piercing rays of early morning sunlight, she found them bothersome. Groaning, she reluctantly got up and began shaking her mate.

"Garen it's morning, you said that you needed to return to your camp."

Garen also groaned, not wanting to wake up from his peaceful slumber. "The dawn always arrives too early for me."

"And I as well, but we must return soon so as not to rouse suspicion."

They reluctantly got up and began to get ready; Garen stepped out of the tent to put on his armor, he had left it out of the tent because it was large and clunky and would have made the tent even more crowded than it always was.

Soon enough though he was in full gear and Katarina walked out of the tent, once again adorned in her black leather suit and myriad of daggers.

"Thank you once again for coming to meet me." He told her.

She smiled, rubbing her front up against him. "You're welcome; seeing you is always worth the trip."

Garen sighed. "I wish we could see each other more often though."

"Well until Demacia and Noxus aren't at each other's throats anymore, there's going to be someone who won't like our union."

"True."

Katarina mused on the idea for a moment.

"However…I am the greatest assassin Noxus has, it would be child's play for me to slip past a few untrained guards and see you discreetly from time to time."  
"Without cutting off any heads?"

Katarina only smirked at him. "We'll see."

Preparing to leave, Garen packed up the tent and picked up all the things that he had come with. Before he left he wanted something to hold on to during his long periods of service, he pulled Katarina in for another kiss but this time he surprised her so he was the dominant one and she was just along for the, albeit very pleasing, ride.

He pulled back once more and looked her in the eyes with a look of great care. "Stay safe my love."

"You as well."

And from there they walked back to their respective camps, not telling anyone what happened that night but keeping letting the memory burn brightly in their hearts.

So, with all the cute and interesting characters the league has to offer I decided to write a few one shots about what it would be like if they ended up together. Please comment, follow, or favorite if you liked this and leave suggestions on what other pairings you might like to see in the future.


	2. Shine brighter than any stone

This was the moment he was waiting for, Ezreal had crawled through this tomb for over two days now, avoiding all the traps and crumbling rock that had come his way. Now, all that was left is to take the treasure and bring it back to his group. He put his hands on the chest, trying to get it open; unfortunately, he noticed the gemstone on his gauntlet began glowing brightly and he knew what that meant, he was needed.

"No! Not now." He cried.

But fate did not listen, and just like that he was whisked away to the Institute of War and the Summoners Rift. He was already on the summoning circle with the rest of his allies.

"Damn these summoners! Do they know long it took me to get to that treasure, let alone find the tomb where it was kept? When I get out of here I need to…to…"

His rant was cut short as he stared at the woman who stood across from him and he was…enchanted. She was tall, wore a beautiful silver chest piece with a blue undersuit, her eyes were the same shade of blue, she held a golden staff that glowed on both ends, and her hair…her hair was the most luxurious yellow he had ever seen.

"Hey there."

Her cheery tone broke him out of his own head and she looked at her with a very sweet smile.

"You must be Ezreal, they said I should wait for you before I charge into battle."

She outstretched her hand, Ezreal reached out to meet it and they shared a hearty handshake.

"You're going to be supporting me today?" He asked.

"That's right, now get your stuff and let's move out."

She started walking ahead of him and it only made him feel more uncomfortable about the whole situation.

_"She's going to be with me all game?"_

He shook his head, what was he thinking? She wasn't distracting, she may have looked nice but her appearance was nowhere as…distracting as someone like Katarina or Ahri. He grabbed his gear and then ran to join her in the lane; they were both standing next to the outermost turrets waiting for the match to start.

"Ready to win?" She asked.

Ezreal was surprised by her positive attitude. "You seem confident."

"Oh, I never think about losing. I was taught that you can always win as long as you stay positive and keep yourself strong."

Her words improved Ezreal's mood, everyone he'd ever fought with was either a downer, way too serious, or just flat out ignored him. She was shaping up to be one of the best partners he's had in a match. And then something occurred to him…

"I'm sorry, you know my name but I don't know yours." He said.

"Oh, I'm-"

**"Minions have spawned!"** A loud booming voice said.

That cut the conversation short.

"There's our signal, we need to get ready." The woman said quickly.

She pulled him into the nearby brush so they could stay hidden. While this was a good strategy, Ezreal was a bit annoyed that his questioned hadn't been answered.

"But-"

She shushed him quiet. "If we're quiet, we can jump out and surprise them when they get close."

Ezreal sighed, but kept his mouth shut. After waiting a minute or two their opponents showed up: Jinx, the loose cannon &amp; Blitzcrank, the great steam golem. They started attacking their minions, but they were in the middle of the group so it would be difficult for them to escape.

"You ready?" She whispered to him.

Ezreal nodded, and the battle began.

The lady jumped out of the bush and threw a ball of light that hit Jinx dead center and caused her to be paralyzed. Ezreal fired a few shots at her before Blitzcrank tried to get him with his rocket fist and he had to duck out of the way. Jinx flashed away so she wouldn't be attacked further and Blitz acted as a buffer between them and the tower.

As they backed up she looked at him very happily.

"Great job, we got her down to less than half in one go and she used her flash spell already."

"Oh, um…thanks?"

"Don't thank me, I'm just part of this team, you did most of the damage."

All of her positive comments were making Ezreal flushed, he had never met anyone who was so nice to him or didn't think he was a cocky jerk. He had to put those thoughts to the side for the moment; they still had a match to win after all. For the moment the two were killing minions without being bothered, Blitz and Jinx didn't seem confident enough to attack them head on.

Pretty soon however, the two teams were equal in power and more conflict began. Jinx tried to zap the woman from across the lane so Blitzcrank could grab her but she got out of the way at the last second. Then she threw down some form of energy sphere that made them move slowly instead; they tried to back up but the team made a push.

"Now!" She cried.

Ezreal teleported in front of the two enemies and began blasting them with numerous energy shots. The lady stunned them again and now they were sandwiched between the two warriors, between the light-bolts from the mage's staff and the blasts from Ezreal's glove the two went down quickly and a voice boomed.

**"Double kill!"**

The duo was proud of their accomplishment, and while their enemies were dead they destroyed one of their towers, bringing them even closer to victory.

At one point Ezreal teleported back to base to heal up and get new items while his partner held off the minion wave and got a bit stronger in the process. Yasuo was there to so he struck up a chat with him.

"Hey swordsman, how goes it?"

"Fine." He answered quickly. Though Yasuo didn't like to talk to people who annoyed him he always took in what he saw, and what he saw made him interested.

"You seem quite happy today pintsize, any reason why?"

Ezreal shook his head. "Uh…no, just having a good game is all."

"Really? You sure it's got nothing to do with the lady in your lane?"

Ezreal looked at him with annoyance. "What are you-"

"Come on, no need to hide it. You think I haven't seen that exact same look before, when a guy likes a gal?"

Ezreal rubbed his arm and thought about it. "Well, I guess she's very nice and… pretty looking."

Yasuo grinned a bit. "I thought so."

He put his hand on his sword and began to stride back his lane.

"Wait!" Ezreal called out. "What do you think I should do?"

"What do you want to do buddy? You can't do anything until your mind has been made up."

Suddenly Yasuo's awareness came up, he saw his lane opponent coming back to take one of his towers.

"Damn, I'd better teleport."

Yasuo activated his teleport spell but before he disappeared completely Ezreal had one last question.

"Can you at least tell me her name?" He asked.

Yasuo looked back at the treasure hunter. "She's known as Lux, lady of lumosity."

With that Yasuo was gone, and Ezreal was left alone to think about everything. "Lux…that's a pretty name."

_"Ezreal! I need help." _

Ezreal could hear Lux in his mind, calling out to him. He used his ghost ability to rush down the lane and get to her as quickly as possible; when he arrived he saw her leaning against a tower with rips in her clothes and wounds on her body.

"What happened?" He asked.

"Jinx…I over extended and she got me with her minigun and flame chompers."

Ezreal, feeling bad for leaving her to fend for herself, put his hand on her shoulder and looked at her with a comforting smile.

"You've done a lot of great work out there, go back and heal up. I can handle things for the moment."

Lux nodded and started walking back to the base, walking with a bit of a limp because of the damage she took. Suddenly out of the brush jumped Warwick, the enemy teams jungler, he tried to attack Lux but she put up a shield that stopped him for a second. But Warwick was relentless and would not stop.

"Lux!" Ezreal screamed.

Seeing Warwick jump at her like that made Ezreal…angry. Like, really angry. He gritted his teeth and clenched his gauntlet fist, then he started running towards the wolf. As he started running the gem on his gauntlet began glowing brighter until it was almost blinding.

"Get your bloody hands off her!" He cried

He pulled back his fist and punched Warwick in the face, then his gauntlet created a wave of energy that knocked Warwick off her and sent him flying across the lane. Then Ezreal fired bolt after bolt of energy until Warwick stopped moving; when he was finally down Ez had to take deep breaths to get his breathing back to normal. Then he turned his attention to the ground where his wounded ally lay, he reached his hand down to grab her.

"You okay Lux?"

She looked him in the eyes. "You know my name."

"I…had to ask somebody but, yeah."

In that moment, the look that those two shared spoke volumes about their souls. Lux could see a confident and strong person with a fire in his heart, while Ezreal saw a pure soul that strove for peace and justice while trying to make herself better in the process.

Even after she was up they did not break their gaze on each other, but Lux's rational side was conflicting with her interests.

"Umm, I should…probably get back to the base now."

Ezreal looked a bit disappointed. "Oh…okay."

Lux activated her base runes so she could get back, as they activated she felt a hand on her shoulder which made her surprised for some reason. She turned around and saw Ezreal with a hand on her.

"We should, um, probably stick together. We're a duo and I…wouldn't feel right if I left you alone."

That made Lux smile slightly, she couldn't describe it but right now Ezreal made her feel…safe.

When they warped back to the base Lux felt the healing runes doing their thing, her wounds disappeared and her clothes and fixed their tears.

"Better?" Ez asked.

Lux sighed contently. "Much better."

Suddenly they were joined by Yasuo(their mid laner), Tryndamere (their jungler), and Poppy (their top laner)

"What's everyone doing here?" Lux asked.

Yasuo gave a cocky grin. "I just took out the last turret they had in the middle lane, I was wondering how everyone felt about charging it at once and winning this?"

Poppy pounded her hammer against her shield. "I'm in."

"Mass slaughter? I can get behind that." Tryndamere added.

Lux nodded "Okay, but if we're going to do this we need to kill them all first. I have a plan to do that."

Ezreal had a confident smirk on his face. "All right princess, lay it on us."

Lux spoke of her plan, which put Ezreal at something of a risk, but he was more than willing to do it for her.

The enemy team had the same idea as them since they had brought everyone to the middle to hold of the invasion. They only saw Ezreal approaching them and he just stood there and taunted them.

"You guys belong in a museum!" He said to them.

The team held their ground, not falling for his baiting.

"You belong in a museum!" He said again.

Jinx grunted, wanting to get in there and wreck his face. Katarina held her back.

"Patience Jinx, he is just trying to get our goat and-"

"You belong in a museum!"

Katarina got annoyed as well. "Excuse me, I was talking here. Could you please not-"

"You belong in a museum!"

"You've already said-"

"You belong in a museum!"

Warwick howled, thoroughly fed up with the young man. He charged at him in a bloody rage.

"Wait Warwick don't- ah damn it!"

The rest of the team soon followed, deciding that even if this was a trap he couldn't take all of them.

Ezreal charged up the energy in his glove again.

"What are you guys waiting for?"

He launched his super energy blast that passed through their whole team, but didn't do a ton of damage. They tried to attack him but he used his teleport to get away, then he ducked into the brush that led to the river to try and get away from them. They chased him into it and-

"Hasai-yo!"

It was a trick. Yasuo was standing on the other side and the minute one of them showed their face he unleashed a tornado and them which knocked them into the air. From there he used his sweeping blade technique to slash them all at once and then slam them back down to the ground. They tried to escape but Tryndamere came out of another bush and spun into them with his huge jagged blade.

At this point Katarina and Jinx were already dead, and the other three were retreating.

"Care to finish them off my lady?" Ezreal asked.

She smiled. "I'd be happy to."

Lux prepared for her ultimate attack: The final spark. She aimed at the group of three who retreated together, then she charged up and unleashed a massive death laser rainbow that tore through all three of them.

**"Triple kill!"** The voice boomed.

The team nodded, happy with their teamwork.

"Very nice, now let's go end this." Yasuo said.

With all the team members gone the minions offered little resistance. That combined with the great attack speed of Tryndamere and Yasuo as well as the tankiness of Poppy allowed their team to destroy the turrets and take the nexus. Victory was there's.

After the game was won all the heroes were teleported back to the summoning pad inside the institute of war, they all walked away to go about their business except for two who were glancing at each other, not wanting to look the other in the eyes.

"Well…this has been fun." Ezreal said

Lux nodded in agreement. "Yeah, I'm…glad I got to be your partner for this. I must be very lucky…"

Ezreal wondered what that meant. "What do you mean?"

"Well…if you must know my original partner for this was supposed to be Quinn, but she couldn't make it for some reason so her summoner pulled you instead."

"Why me in particular?"

"They said something about you being a stand-in champion, should a person not be here you get pulled in instead."

Ezreal did remember reading something along those lines when the institute gave him his contract, but that was a long time ago and honestly he just glossed over it.

"I'd better get going now…have a great day." Lux said, then she swiftly walked down a hallway and Ezreal lost her in the confusion.

He was…disappointed to see her go, he wanted to talk to her more, maybe get to know her better.

"What're you still doing here?" Ezreal heard a voice ask.

He turned around and saw that it was Yasuo again, but this time he looked marginally more happy. He walked up to Ezreal and then slapped him on the back of the head a bit.

"Ow." He complained.

"Go after her you dope."

"What? No I can't I-"

Yasuo put his hands firmly on Ezreal's shoulders, then he looked him in the eyes with a serious expression.

"Ezreal, take it from a man who learned this lesson the hard way: From one day to the next everything can change, so try to make the most of what you have now."

"That's…pretty sound advice actually. Thanks Yas, I used to think you were a jerk but you're a pretty cool guy."

This made Yasuo chuckle. "Well to be fair, I used to think you were an annoying little squirt and… well I still do, but I think you have potential."

Ezreal took the man's hands off him. "Well, if you'll excuse me I have a lady to catch up to."

"Good luck…oh and if you were just looking for fun, she's a demacian so you're not gonna get far on that front."

Ez looked at him with a rye smile. "Yasuo, oh man of little faith."

Ezreal turned around and took off in the direction that Lux headed, he ran and ran for blocks looking for her. Finally, after what felt like forever, he saw her in the middle of a busy group of people and managed to catch up to her. He tapped her on the back and she turned around, surprised to see him.

"Lux…I…" Ez said, hunched over trying to catch his breath after running so far.

"Ezreal? What are you doing here?" Lux asked curiously.

"I…wanted…talk…coffee…"

"I'm sorry?"

Ezreal took one final deep breath and got his breathing back to normal, and then he leaned up and gave her a direct look.

"I wanted to talk to you and I was curious if you'd like to get some coffee with me right now."

Lux thought about it for a moment and then nodded her head. "Sure, that sounds nice. Plus, it's a bit hard to always be this perky so coffee really helps."

Ezreal nodded gladly. "Great, I know this place near the institute that makes very good coffee. Let me treat you for that great game today."

"Sure."

And so the two blondes walked off to a local coffee place; the institute was built to act like a normal city so it had several different shops and stores built around it for everyday use. One of these was a coffee bar, selling the coffee to the people directly was actually cheaper than selling it in individual boxes because of taxes so this place became very popular with energetic champions who needed a boost every now and then.

Lux and Ezreal sat at a table for two directly across from each other. They both ordered coffee with cream and sugar and just sat in silence, very awkward silence.

Lux cleared her throat to try and get things going. "So… why did you ask me to have coffee with you? Not that I'm not thankful-"

"Oh! Well, we didn't have a lot of time to talk while we were fighting and you seemed really interesting so I wanted to know more about you."

Lux nodded, and smiled slightly. "Okay, what did you want to know?"

"Well…I heard you're from Demacia. What's that like?"

And so the two began talking; the conversation varied from Lux talking about her life, Ezreal telling stories about some of his expeditions, and the both sharing some funny and sometimes embarrassing life experiences. Currently they were both laughing at one of Lux's stories from the College of Magic.

"Wait, you destroyed an entire wall?"

Lux giggled a bit. "I did, and I managed to scorch the top of the instructors head. Ten years later and his hair still hasn't grown back yet."

Ezreal found this hilarious. "Well, at least all you destroyed was a wall of a building. The first time I really experimented with this gauntlet I ended up taking down a whole castle.

"No way." She said, not believing him.

"I did! It was centuries old and highly unstable to begin with but I accidently shot a strong wave of energy through it and-" He made a crumbling sound. "The whole thing came down, I almost killed the explorers inside."

Lux laughed at his story. Once she had a second she calmed down and looked outside, realizing that the sun was not in the same place in the sky as it was when she had entered.

"My word, we have spent a lot of time talking. I should probably get back."

Ezreal didn't want to hear that. "Yo-you're leaving for Demacia?"

"What? No, it would take a few days to get there and it's too late to go tonight. I rented a room and planned to head out in the morning."

"Oh…well then can I walk you back?"

She smiled simply. "Sure thing."

So the two got up and headed for where Lux was staying, in this case a small lodging house not very far from the institute. She led him up to the room.

"Well, this is me. It was great talking to you Ezreal."

"Yeah, you to Lux. I, uh, hope we can do this soon."

"Me to. Have a good night."

"Thanks, you to."

Lux opened the door slowly and prepared to walk inside.

Ezreal thought about not saying anything; she was just so amazing, there was no way that she would be interested in him at all. But how would he feel if he said nothing?

As the door slowly closed he made his decision, he put his gauntlet hand in the frame of the door, stopping it from closing.

"Wait…"

Lux was curious why he did that. "What is it?"

"There's something I want to tell you, and…I want you to keep an open mind about it."

She nodded slowly. "O…kay."

Ezreal exhaled, trying to calm himself down enough to form his thoughts into words.

"Lux, we just met today, but I think that there is something really special about you. Everything about you seems bright and vibrant, from the way you act to your personality and even the way you look. You are so darn optimistic and pretty that it…it drives me crazy and I… I think I like you."

Lux merely stood there with a shocked look on her face, trying to process all the information she had just been handed. She looked down at the ground, deep in thought; Ezreal thought he had blown it or maybe he scared the poor girl.

"I…I like you to."

Ezreal was surprised by this. "You…you do?"

"Yes! To be honest, the league didn't choose you by random chance. They asked me who I wanted to join me in battle when Quinn didn't show and… I chose you specifically."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well…at first I just wanted to get to know you better. I had heard a lot about all the things you had done and I was curious what you were actually like so I asked if I could be paired up with you. But when we were actually face to face I was…blown away."

"By me?"

"Yes you! When you were out there on the field you were tough, brave, a little bit cocky, but you seemed really determined to win, which I really liked. And not to sound shallow but…you're pretty cute."

The two now stood in silence, their words echoing in each other's heads and emotions coursing through their bodies. Not really thinking about his actions Ezreal put his hands on Lux's shoulders and pulled her in for a kiss; it surprised Lux at first as she went wide eyed but the sensation was electrifying for her so she pushed into it and put her arms around Ezreal's back.

After a minute the two pulled apart, breathless and stunned.

"Wow…" Ezreal said.

"Yeah…" Lux agreed.

"Now I wish you weren't leaving in the morning." Ezreal admitted.

Lux sighed. "Me too…but my duties require me to stay and serve Demacia. It's an important job Ezreal."

Ezreal nodded. "I know." He put his hands behind his head as he thought about the situation. "It's probably for the best; I don't normally stay in one place for too long."

"Really?"

"Yeah, my job takes me all over Valoran. I even make some stops in Demacia every week or two."

Lux gave him a bemused look. "Is that so?"

"Indeed. Maybe I could stop in Demacia for a day or two on one of my trips; we could meet, have dinner, and catch up on what's been going on recently."

Lux gave him a smile. "Sounds like a date."

Ezreal gave a mock salute. "I look forward to it."

Now Lux shut the door for real and Ezreal walked down the steps. As he walked away he couldn't help but put a bit more pep in his step, excited for the golden treasure that would be waiting for him at the end of his next trip.

**I have to admit, Lux and Ezreal are pretty cute together. The two airheads really seem to make a good couple and their personalities fit well, with a good balance of similarities and differences to help the other.**

**Thank you guys for reading. I know these first two chapters may have been obvious but next time I plan to do one ship that I really like but I don't think anyone else does. Keep an eye out for it!**


End file.
